Repeated Mistakes
by Shrink To Be
Summary: The TARDIS has brought the Doctor and Rose to a quiet English village. However, when a strange new drink has become very popular with the local children, it is obvious that there is more to the village than meets the eye.


**Summary:** The TARDIS has brought the Doctor and Rose to a quiet English village. However, when a strange new drink has become very popular with the local children, it is obvious that there is more to the village than meets the eye. Old memories of the Doctor's childhood return and Rose has a very close call…

**Author Notes:** This would never have been written without the help of my friend Drunken House Elf. It's an idea that me and my friends came up with when we decided to pass an evening with an improvised role play. This is what we came up with but we changed a few details so that it works in story format. Please review!

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a thump in a green meadow where black cows were grazing. The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and observed their surroundings.

"Here we are, in a small village called Pirton, Hertfordshire, England, summer 1982." The Doctor explained to Rose. He began walking towards the style with Rose two steps behind him. "Try to watch where you put your feet." He said casually as Rose narrowly avoided getting muck on her new shoes.

Once out of the meadow, Rose started to complain. "I'm thirsty."

"So..?" The Doctor left the word hanging.

"So can we get a drink?" Rose suggested. "Duh…" She added in an undertone.

"Oh all right then." He sighed heavily. "Shop's this way." He began to lead her in the opposite direction down the road.

Once at the shop, they went to the drink cabinet.

"Now which one do you want?" He said as if he was annoyed with her behaviour.

"Hmmm…"she said.

"You'll want this." A teenage girl with tied back light brown hair pushed past them and grabbed a drink called Clexa. She shoved in to Rose's hand and then picked up a can for herself.

"Oh… Ok then." Rose blinked at the drink and went to the counter.

* * *

"This stuff is good actually!" Rose exclaimed as she downed the last drops of her drink.

"What's it in it then?" The Doctor asked. He took the empty can out of Rose's hands and started reading the ingredients. He frowned slightly when he read one of the chemicals; it seemed to spark some sort of distant memory that he couldn't quite place. He thought nothing of it and threw the can into a nearby bin.

They were now at the village recreation ground heading walking along a footpath that led to the backfields. It was a warm day but the wind kept it cool. Rose seemed very content but the doctor suspected that the amount of sugar in the drink was about to make her a bit hyperactive. He suppressed a shudder as he imagined Rose under the influence of sugar.

The Doctor stopped abruptly as he heard a soft cry. He turned his head to the right and saw a girl sitting on a bench in front of a tall bush. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her head was bent over her knees.

"Fals…pu…falspu...tin…Falsputin…pu…flas...in…" She mumbled with a soft breath.

He furrowed his brow and moved closer to the girl.

She continued to mumble.

He sat on the bench next to her. Rose was unaware of what he was doing as she had taken a sudden interest in the cricket players on the pitch.

The girl continued to mumble.

"What's that you're saying?" asked the Doctor quietly. The girl ignored him. Her face was hidden behind her long dark brown hair. He placed his hand on her shoulder to try and get her attention. She reacted badly to the contact and instantly stood up in alarm. The Doctor stood up behind her but didn't move any closer.

"Falsputin." She said clearly. The word seemed familiar but before he could question her she began to walk towards the backfields. He decided to follow her carefully as to not to alarm her.

The girl walked into a field and calmly sat down among the tall, grass like crop. She grabbed a fistful of the crop. The Doctor looked on with confusion as the girl rubbed the crop between her hands. The juice of the plant came out into her palm. She dropped the crop and began to lick the substance off of her hands. She gave a small smile as she gently closed her eyes and lowered her head to the floor.

The Doctor, after watching the girl falling onto the floor, slowly began to approach her. Her eyes were open and she was gently humming herself a lullaby. She was not aware of his presence.

"Here you are Doctor I was wondering where you got to." Rose entered the field and walked through the crops to stand next to the Doctor. "What happened?"

"She was sitting on a bench on her own- mumbling to herself. Then she ran out here, into this field…" The Doctor frowned. "There must be something in this crop. Rose what are you doing?"

Rose had pulled out a few blades of the crop and was sniffing them. "Oh, nothing. It's just that… their smell- it's very… addictive?" She said in her defence as the Doctor stood up and took the crop out of her hands.

He put the plant to his nose and smelt it. It sent shivers down his spine. Old memories awoke and he felt something wake inside of him. 'So I wasn't cured of it really was I…' the Doctor thought to himself. He dropped the crop instantly as part of him told him to rebel against the plant. 'That was close-too close…'

"Rose?" He said her name but received no answer.

He whipped his head around to look for her. She had the crop in her hand. She had squeezed out its juice in curiosity to how the drug worked and was now sniffing the pure chemical. "Rose, put it down!" The Doctor said. He rushed over to her to try and make sure that she didn't eat the substance-but it was too late. Rose's tongue slowly pointed out of her mouth and licked at the sticky yellow liquid. 'Oh Rose…'

The Doctor knew instantly that it was too late. Rose was now completely unaware of him as she picked up a fist full of the crop and slowly walked deeper into the field.

Now the doctor had to find a cure for something that he hadn't dealt with since his childhood…


End file.
